To Become A Hero
by JJ226
Summary: This is episode 8 in my Season 4 Fan Fiction Series and it's Locke Centric and is called To Become A Hero


LOST

By Jonjo Smith

To Become A Hero- Locke Centric

(To those who read these normally, I'm sorry that writing this has taken me such a long time but in this time, I have been planning ideas for future episodes to see where I really want this fan fiction to go in terms of storyline. I hope you enjoy this and look forward to the storylines that I have planned for future episodes in my series)

Based on the current television seriesLOST created byJeffrey Leiber &J.J. Abrams and Damon Lindelof

Revisions byJonjo Smith

Current Revisions byJonjo SmithJuly 9th 2007

INT. AN ORPHANAGE (FLASHBACK)

We see a small boy (YOUNG LOCKE) laid down on bed. He is staring up at the ceiling and humming a tune of some sort. Then, enters a young NUN who is carrying something. YOUNG LOCKE looks over at the NUN.

YOUNG LOCKE

What's that, Sister?

The NUN shows him a small child.

NUN/ SISTER

Johnathan, meet your younger brother.

The NUN smiles widely at YOUNG LOCKE. YOUNG LOCKE jumps up off of the bed and makes his way cautiously over to the NUN and the child.

YOUNG LOCKE

What? How do you know that?

The NUN laughs at him.

NUN/ SISTER

Johnathan, we know the woman that delivered you both to us is the same woman and thus your mother.

YOUNG LOCKE

Ok...

YOUNG LOCKE stares at the baby for a moment.

YOUNG LOCKE (CONTN'D)

What he called?

NUN/ SISTER

We've named him Nathaniel.

YOUNG LOCKE looks up at the NUN.

YOUNG LOCKE

Nathaniel?

NUN/ SISTER

Do you not like it, Johnathan?

YOUNG LOCKE shakes his head.

YOUNG LOCKE

No, he doesn't suit him... how about... Robert?

NUN/ SISTER

Is that what you wish to call him?

YOUNG LOCKE

Yes

The NUN smiles widely at him.

NUN/ SISTER

Well, that is what we shall call him...

YOUNG LOCKE looks up surprised that she actually did this.

NUN/ SISTER (CONTN'D)

And, Johnathan, do you know what this means for you and Robert?

YOUNG LOCKE

What?

NUN/ SISTER

You get to go to a home.

YOUNG LOCKE'S eyes open.

YOUNG LOCKE

Really?

NUN/ SISTER

Yes!

YOUNG LOCKE embraces the NUN'S leg to show his affection.

NUN/ SISTER (CONTN'D)

Oh, I will miss you, Johnathan.

INT. THE GRIFFIN

LOCKE and DESMOND are walking cautiously down a corridor. The walls have all graffiti on them (similar to The Swan graffiti). Amongst the graffiti is The Griffin symbol which is the same octagon shape but which the shape of a griffin (half eagle, half lion- a mythical creature) inside it posing proudly in black with DHARMA written on it. DESMOND looks worried about the whole experience whereas LOCKE seems calm about going down here.

DESMOND

Is it just down here then?

DESMOND points down the corridor where a door comes into view. LOCKE smiles widely.

LOCKE

Yep. Not long now. You do realise, you can't turn back now.

LOCKE laughs at this as DESMOND just confused/ worried. They make their way to the door and go through it.

LOST

INT. HURLEY'S TENT

CLAIRE pops her head around the tent flap. HURLEY is on the floor just eating something. He quickly sees CLAIRE coming in and shoves it down his gob.

CLAIRE

Hey Hurley

HURLEY attempts to hide his stuffed mouth.

HURLEY

Oh... hey

HURLEY swallows

HURLEY (CONTN'D)

Hey, Claire. You ok?

CLAIRE

Yeah but I was just wondering whether you could take a walk with me?

HURLEY

Erm... yeah but isn't it a bit late?

HURLEY looks out of tent to see that it is dark outside.

HURLEY (CONTN'D)

What about like Aaron? Isn't it late for him... so don't you like have to put him to bed or something?

CLAIRE

He's asleep and I've already asked Rose to look after him for the night.

HURLEY

Oh... ok then.

HURLEY looks at his food.

HURLEY (CONTN'D)

Erm... Claire, can I just finish that first?

CLAIRE

Oh yeah... that's fine. Erm... I'll be over at my tent for when we go

CLAIRE backs out of the tent as HURLEY begins to eat his food once more.

EXT. THE MIDDLE OF THE JUNGLE

MINKOWSKI and AL are walking whilst BEN is still being dragged along by AL.

MINKOWSKI

Not long now... hey?

AL looks about the jungle

AL

I don't think so... maybe 15ish minutes I reckon.

MINKOWSKI

Yeah

We see them all carry on walking into the deep jungle.

INT. THE HYDRA HOLE LEADING DOWN TO THE UNDERWATER STATION

JULIET is furthest down the hole followed by JACK and then SAYID. SAYID looks down at the two below him.

SAYID

Erm... Juliet, is this the way down?

JULIET looks up at him as much as she possibly can.

JULIET

Yeah! This will lead us onto the tunnel way that we can get to The Hydra. This entrance is lesser known so that's why it was covered in bushes and everything like that.

SAYID

Ok!

JACK looks impatiently at both of them.

JACK

Can we please get down there? Remember, they'll be down there.

JULIET

Oh yeah!

They all begin to carry on down the hole with the ladder.

INT. THE GRIFFIN

LOCKE and DESMOND enter into the room through the door. In the room is the actual station which contains many computers. LOCKE smiles as he enters whereas DESMOND looks amazed by the room.

DESMOND

John, what's this place?

LOCKE

The Griffin: the meteorological station... I think

DESMOND

And how will that make me change my mind? John, look here! All there is, is computers that monitor weather patterns!

LOCKE

Yes but on top of this place is a satellite dish which, I reckon, will allow us to change the frequency and access the outside world... I know how everyone wants to get off this island so I thought why don't I help them? Then, I'd be a good guy... I realised what I did to Naomi but look what she's brought to the island!

LOCKE looks to be getting angry.

EXT. OUTSIDE A COTTAGE (FLASHBACK)

The NUN (holding baby ROBERT) and YOUNG LOCKE are stood at a front door. The NUN turns to YOUNG LOCKE.

NUN/ SISTER

Are you ready, Johnathan?

YOUNG LOCKE nods his head and then the NUN rings the doorbell. They wait there until a man opens the front door of the house. A woman is standing behind him. They are both smiling widely.

THE MAN

Please... come in

The NUN, baby ROBERT and YOUNG LOCKE enter the house through the front door.

INT. INSIDE THE HOUSE IN THE LIVING ROOM

The NUN and YOUNG LOCKE are sat on a sofa opposite the man and the woman. The NUN turns to YOUNG LOCKE.

NUN/ SISTER

Johnathan, I want you to meet your new parents. They are called Glenn and Vivian.

GLENN and VIVIAN smile at YOUNG LOCKE

VIVIAN

Johnathan, well, that's a very nice name.

YOUNG LOCKE looks awkwardly at her.

JOHNATHAN/ YOUNG LOCKE

Thanks

GLENN

We already have one adopted child, Jeannie. She'll be upstairs and I'm sure you'll get on. She is nine, so only one year older than you.

GLENN holds up a finger up at him to signify the one year older.

NUN/ SISTER

Well, Johnathan, I'm going to leave you now with Glenn and Vivian so that you three can get to know each other whilst I just sort out Robert.

The NUN smiles at GLENN and VIVAN and then exits leaving YOUNG LOCKE, GLENN and VIVIAN alone together. They smile at each other in a bit of an awkward moment.

GLENN

Well, shall we play a game?

COMMERCIAL BREAK

INT. GLENN & VIVIAN'S LIVING ROOM (FLASHBACK)

YOUNG LOCKE is sat waiting on the sofa. He looks around impatiently. Then, enters GLENN (pushing a buggy with ROBERT in) and VIVIAN. He jumps off of the sofa and runs over to them.

YOUNG LOCKE

Are we off yet?

GLENN laughs

GLENN

Yes, Johnathan. We are off now to the park.

YOUNG LOCKE

Yes

He smiles widely. VIVIAN turns to GLENN.

VIVIAN

Oh... I better get Jeannie.

VIVIAN makes her way over to the foot of the stairs.

VIVIAN (SHOUTING UPSTAIRS)

Jeannie! Are you coming?

JEANNIE (SHOUTING)

Yes...

We hear a heavy thudding beginning to come down the stairs. At the top of the stairs we see JEANNIE (a rather small girl with black hair who looks scary and death like).

VIVIAN

Are you ok, darling?

JEANNIE

No!

JEANNIE makes the rest of her way down the stairs. We see YOUNG LOCKE looking scares at JEANNIE. VIVIAN walks over to GLENN.

VIVIAN

Shall we go then?

GLENN nods her head. They begin to make their way towards the door. YOUNG LOCKE and JEANNIE are also pushed together as they make their way towards the door. YOUNG LOCKE looks up at JEANNIE.

YOUNG LOCKE

Are you ok?

JEANNIE

Death will find you...

They make their way out of the door with a scared YOUNG LOCKE running up to join GLENN and VIVIAN which leaves JEANNIE by herself.

INT. THE GRIFFIN MAIN ROOM

We see LOCKE almost calming himself. He looks at DESMOND.

LOCKE

Might you be able to contact them?

DESMOND

I don't know

DESMOND looks hesitant but then he sits down and begins to fiddle with equipment.

LOCKE

Thank you...

INT. THE TUNNEL WAY

We see JULIET, JACK and SAYID suddenly drop down into the tunnel way. Behind them we can see some DHARMA VANS. The three of them look about the tunnel. JULIET points at the DHARMA VANS.

JULIET

Fancy a ride?

She smiles.

JACK

Wait... first, what is this place for?

SAYID

The tunnel way it's...

SAYID is cut off by JULIET

JULIET

How do you know what it is?

SAYID

I remember... my booklet it explained how all the DHARMA stations were connected by a tunnel way. This is it isn't it?

JULIET nods her head.

JULIET

Yeah but the rest of the tunnel is blocked in because of The Collapse.

JACK raises an eyebrow

JACK

The Collapse?

JULIET

Sorry but I don't know what it is. I have just heard snippets about it. Now, shall we get set off?

JACK

Oh yeah. Who wants to drive?

No one volunteers.

JACK (CONTN'D)

Me then...

They begin to run over to one of the DHARMA VANS. JACK gets in the front, accompanied by SAYID and with JULIET in the back of the DHARMA VAN. We then see them drive past the camera gaining speed.

EXT. THE BEACH CAMP

We see HURLEY run up behind CLAIRE and scare her jokingly. She turns round and screams on seeing but quickly shuts up when she notices that it is HURLEY.

CLAIRE

Oh sorry Hurley... I didn't realise it was you...

HURLEY goes all embarrassed.

HURLEY

Erm... I'm sorry Claire

She smiles widely at him.

CLAIRE

Shall we get set off then?

HURLEY

Oh yeah...

They begin to set off into the jungle.

CLAIRE

Did you like your lasagne?

She laughs at him.

HURLEY

Oh yeah...

They then enter the jungle together. They are both holding fire torches.

INT. THE TUNNEL WAY

We now see MINKOWSKI, AL and BEN enter the point at which JULIET, JACK and SAYID had just previously entered. MINKOWSKI looks about.

MINKOWSKI

God... what has happened down here?

AL shrugs his shoulders.

AL

The downfall after The Purge!

MINKOWSKI points over to one of the DHARMA VANS.

MINKOWSKI

Shall we take one of them?

AL nods his head. They make their way over to one of the DHARMA VANS. They enter and begin driving.

INT. THE DHARMA VAN

AL is in the front driving. He turns to MINKOWSKI

AL

Oh, I have missed driving one of these.

AL starts the engine and they begin to drive off in the direction that JULIET, JACK and SAYID set off in.

INT. THE END OF THE TUNNEL

We see JULIET, JACK and SAYID exit the DHARMA VAN. JULIET looks about them. She looks up and sees a doorway/ hatch.

JULIET

There we go

She points upwards.

JULIET (CONTN'D)

We can get into the underwater section of The Hydra through that.

JACK

Ok

He begins to climb on top of the DHARMA VAN.

SAYID

Jack, what are you doing?

JACK turns to him.

JACK

What do you think? Getting into this place!

He begins to climb his way up through the doorway/hatch. SAYID and JULIET begin to follow him.

INT. THE GRIFFIN MAIN ROOM

DESMOND fiddles about with the computer underneath the desk as LOCKE stands watching.

DESMOND

That should do it...

The screens of all the computers suddenly start to fuzz.

LOCKE

You have done it!

He smiles. As DESMOND gets up out from under the desk, LOCKE pats him on the back.

LOCKE (CONTN'D)

Well done!

EXT. A PLAY PARK (FLASHBACK)

GLENN and VIVIAN are sat on a bench whilst YOUNG LOCKE and JEANNIE play on the monkey bars together. YOUNG LOCKE looks to be enjoying himself whereas JEANNIE still seems to be depressed in her own way even though she is on the monkey bars. YOUNG LOCKE is smiling widely. He jumps down off the monkey bars and waves over to GLENN and VIVIAN.

YOUNG LOCKE

HI!

Then suddenly JEANNIE falls from the monkey bars. She makes no verbal sound as she fall to the floor. She just looks up at the sky. YOUNG LOCKE runs over to her. She looks at him. GLENN and VIVIAN then run over.

JEANNIE (TO YOUNG LOCKE)

Just you wait...

She then dies. GLENN and VIVIAN run over and push YOUNG LOCKE out of the way to look at JEANNIE.

GLENN

Jeannie!

VIVIAN begins to cry.

GLENN (CONTN'D)

Jeannie! Wake up!

YOUNG LOCKE then turns around and begins to walk away slowly. He then sees a golden retriever staring at him. As he walks, it begins to follow him. We see behind him over parents beginning to run over to GLENN and VIVIAN to assist him. YOUNG LOCKE turns around to the dog.

YOUNG LOCKE

Go away!

COMMERCIAL BREAK

EXT. THE MIDDLE OF THE JUNGLE

We see HURLEY and CLAIRE walking together in the jungle. HURLEY turns to CLAIRE and stops walking, as does CLAIRE.

HURLEY

So, why did you want to talk to me, Claire? Is about Charlie?

CLAIRE nods her head.

CLAIRE

Yes. I just want to know what happened to him and Jin made it out like you knew because Desmond told you!

HURLEY

Well, Desmond said that he drowned down there after that Mikhail dude threw a bomb or something like that into the room that he was in and like he drowned trying to save you and Aaron.

CLAIRE

He died trying to save me and Aaron. Hurley, what do you mean?

CLAIRE begins to walk once more. HURLEY follows suit.

HURLEY

Well, you know Desmond, well, he had like these flashes like of the future and like he saw Charlie dying constantly in his flashes but like each time Desmond saved him.

CLAIRE stares at him blankly.

HURLEY (CONTN'D)

And like this time, I'm guessing Desmond saw a flash of Charlie dying and then you being saved on a helicopter.

CLAIRE

On a helicopter?

HURLEY

Yeah. Like, Desmond, sees these flashes of events that will occur and because of Charlie's death, you'll be saved by a helicopter. Well, I think that's what it is anyway. So, yeah, that's why Charlie died... he was being a hero.

CLAIRE'S eyes begin to fill up with tears.

CLAIRE

When will this happen?

HURLEY shrugs his shoulders.

HURLEY

I don't know... sorry.

We see them both walk into a large clearing through bushes. As we stay in the place of where they walked through, we just hear a loud scream come from CLAIRE.

INT. THE GRIFFIN

DESMOND and LOCKE watch the fuzzy screen of the computers. It flicks onto a picture of CHARLIE. DESMOND'S eyes open widely. Then, it flicks back onto the fuzzy screen.

DESMOND

Did you just see Charlie then?

LOCKE shakes his head.

LOCKE

No

Then, the picture fuzzily flicks onto PENNY.

PENNY

Hello?

DESMOND suddenly opens his eyes widely.

DESMOND

Penny?

LOCKE looks confused at who is on the screen.

LOCKE

Who is that?

DESMOND turns to LOCKE.

DESMOND

Go!

LOCKE exits the room. DESMOND turns back to the screen.

PENNY

Desmond, is that you?

We see PENNY smile insanely.

PENNY (CONTN'D)

Desmond!

DESMOND

Penny!

PENNY

Desmond, where are you?

DESMOND

I'm on an island...

PENNY

What? Wait, stay on this signal and I'll track you!

DESMOND smiles as he sees PENNY fiddling with some equipment.

DESMOND

Have you got it?

PENNY nods her head.

PENNY

I believe so, Desmond. Oh... I love you

DESMOND

I love...

The screen cuts off.

DESMOND (CONTN'D)

Penny! No! Don't go!

DESMOND stands up and wracks the one computer in front of him. He gets underneath the table and we see him attempting to fiddle the wires again.

DESMOND

Penny!

INT. THE GRIFFIN CORRIDOR

We see LOCKE standing in the corridor. Through the doors, we can hear DESMOND freaking out in The Griffin Main Room.

DESMOND (IN THE MAIN ROOM)

Penny!

LOCKE raises an eyebrow.

LOCKE

So, they are coming then. Well, that is good news...

INT. GLENN AND VIVIAN'S LIVING ROOM (FLASHBACK)

YOUNG LOCKE is sat on the sofa. Opposite him are GLENN and VIVIAN. They are looking at him.

GLENN

Are you ok, Johnathan? This was never meant to happen. We just wanted a happy family... I hope you understand that!

VIVIAN

So, we have got you something to make up for the lessening attention we have being giving you lately...

YOUNG LOCKE looks at them confused.

VIVIAN (CONTN'D)

Go get it, Glenn.

GLENN gets up and goes into the kitchen. He returns holding the dog that had followed YOUNG LOCKE after JEANNIE'S death. YOUNG LOCKE looks horrified by the dog as a present but puts on a smile.

GLENN

We thought that as this dog was visiting us so much lately after Jeannie's death, we would adopt it especially for you and eventually for Robert.

GLENN gives YOUNG LOCKE the lead to the dog.

YOUNG LOCKE

Thanks

INT. THE GRIFFIN MAIN ROOM

We LOCKE enter the main room of The Griffin once more. DESMOND is still underneath the desk fiddling about with wires. DESMOND comes out from underneath to see who has just entered the room: LOCKE.

DESMOND

What?

LOCKE

Well, that is good isn't it? Someone's coming to save us... well, you lot.

INT. THE HYDRA

We see JULIET, JACK and SAYID enter The Hydra coming upwards. They look around and suddenly realise that no one is there. JACK'S face suddenly turns angry.

JACK

Where are they?

JACK starts patrolling about The Hydra station looking for them.

SAYID

Jack, I believe they are not here.

JACK turns to SAYID.

JACK

How is them not being here not possible? The tracks lead to here!

SAYID

Yes, well, they have tricked us.

JACK shakes his head.

JACK

No. They can't have done.

INT. THE TUNNEL WAY

MINKOWSKI, AL and BEN arrive at the point at which they go up into The Hydra station. They see that there is already a DHARMA VAN here. They exit the DHARMA VAN they are in. They walk up to the other DHARMA VAN and inspect it.

MINKOWSKI

Whose here?

AL

I don't know. Let's go up. They will be there if they have just arrived by the looks of it.

MINKOWSKI and AL begin to climb on top of the van pulling BEN up behind them. They go up through the doorway/ hatch which leaves the tunnel way completely empty.

INT. THE HYDRA

We suddenly see MINKOWSKI, AL and BEN pop up from the hole of which JACK, JULIET and SAYID have just come out from. JACK, JULIET and SAYID turn their attention to MINKOWSKI, AL and BEN entering The Hydra. JACK walks up to them.

JACK

There you are!

He smiles rather evilly.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

INT. YOUNG LOCKE'S BEDROOM (FLASHBACK)

YOUNG LOCKE is laid on his bed as the dog that he has been given as a present by GLENN and VIVIAN. He stares intently at it but the dog doesn't budge.

YOUNG LOCKE

Go away! Leave me alone!

We suddenly hear a voice.

VOICE

No Johnathan...

YOUNG LOCKE looks around the room till he sees JEANNIE at the door instead of the dog.

JEANNIE (CONTN'D)

I will never leave you alone Johnathan

YOUNG LOCKE looks scared at JEANNIE'S threat.

YOUNG LOCKE

Please leave! Why do you keep doing this to me?

JEANNIE

You know why Johnathan... you know...

YOUNG LOCKE looks about the room as suddenly JEANNIE disappears and the dog reappears. YOUNG LOCKE stares at the dog once more.

YOUNG LOCKE

GO!

INT. THE GRIFFIN

DESMMOND is sat on the floor looking despondent at losing the image of PENNY on the computer screen whilst LOCKE stands above waiting for DESMOND.

LOCKE

Come on, Desmond. We have come here to do what he set out to do. They are coming.

DESMOND stares up at him.

LOCKE (CONTN'D)

We need to keep this quiet. I hope you understand that, Desmond. No one can find out about us being able to contact the outside world...

DESMOND

Why not?

DESMOND begins to get up off the floor.

LOCKE

Desmond, don't you realise that if everyone finds out about this then they will want to send messages home and we cannot cope with that right at this very moment in time.

DESMOND is up off the floor now. He nods his head at LOCKE

DESMOND

I guess, brother.

LOCKE

Now, come on. We better get back to the beach camp.

EXT. THE MIDDLE OF THE JUNGLE: IN THE CLEARING

We see an up close view of CLAIRE and HURLEY'S faces as they are staring at something.

CLAIRE

What is it, Hurley?

HURLEY

Look, Claire, I honestly do not know. I am as freaked as you are about this whole thing.

We see what they are looking at. It is a skeleton which is held up by a large rope which goes through a hole which has evidently been drilled through the head. On the back of the skull is engraved "WE WON, MAGNUS".

CLAIRE

Who is Magnus?

HURLEY shrugs his shoulders.

HURLEY

Erm... I am guessing the guy who lost to whoever carved that into the back of his head.

CLAIRE

Should we move it or something? We cannot just leave the body hanging there like that, can we?

HURLEY

Well, I think he has been doing pretty fine for the past however long he has been hung up their by that rope going through his skull.

CLAIRE

True...

HURLEY

Should we just keep walking and pretend we never saw it?

HURLEY grimaces.

CLAIRE

Yeah...

They both begin to walk quickly out of the jungle clearing leaving the hanging skeleton of MAGNUS by itself once more. We hear them talking as they walk off.

HURLEY

So... you wanted to talk about Charlie?

EXT. THE BARRACKS

We see the DHARMA people who have just landed on the island going about their own business on the barracks when suddenly we see RICHARD, CINDY and The Others approaching the barracks. We see an up close shot of RICHARD'S face. He turns to CINDY.

CINDY

Who are they?

CINDY looks scared.

RICHARD

I don't know but we are about to find out aren't we.

RICHRD, CINDY and The Other march their way up to the barracks and stop as they notice all the people who have stopped going about their routines and stare at them. One man walks up to them.

THE MAN

Who are you?

RICHARD pauses to think for a moment.

RICHARD

Well, we live here.

RICHARD smiles wickedly at the DHARMA man.

RICHARD (CONTN'D)

So... I think you better say goodbye to this place, don't you?

LOST


End file.
